The Power of a Cherry Blossom Tree
by MoonLight8399
Summary: Alice, is the new Girl at Ouran and she has a secret: She the guardian of storytelling, with the help of her friends Mori and Hunny will she be able to stop Pitch from taking over the world.
1. Meeting Alice

The Power of a Cherry Blossom Tree

Chapter One: Meeting Alice

**Alice POV (Dream Form)**

I never knew how I ended up on Easter Island, but over time I'm happy I did. I was 6 years old when I woke up on Easter Island I started walking around when I came across a very big bunny. It looked like it was resting, but when I looked down at his arm I saw blood staining his fur. I start to tears fall on my face I thought. _'The bunny can't die!'_ I start taking steps towards the bunny, when I step on a leaf 5 times the size of my foot. I pick up the leaf, and run over to the wounded bunny. I take his arm and set it in my lap. I take the leaf, and put it on his bleeding arm. I put as much pressure as a 6 year old can. When I look at the bunny's face and I see his eye start to flutter. When his eye pop open I stop putting pressure on the arm, and I got up and slowly started backing up till my back hit a stone. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but your arm was bleeding, and I thought you would die, so I try to you help you!" As the bunny stood and he looked very tall, he started coming closer. He kneeled down close to me.

"Do you like chocolate?" I start wiping my tears away while nodding my head. The big and tall bunny makes a chocolate egg appear, and handed it to me. "What's your name?' The bunny asked me. I started to become scared, but I answered the question anyway.

"Alice, what's yours?"

The bunny looks at me and smiles. "My name's E. Aster Bunnymund. Now Alice where are your parents?" And just as fast as my smile came onto my face it faded just as fast.

"They died in fire, and now alone, and I don't like to be alone!" I started to cry, and then Bunnymund pick me up in his furry arms, and I don't remember much after that because the next thing I knew I woke up underground. Once I started getting older, I was told by Bunnymund that the Man in the Moon wished for me to the Spirit of Storytelling. I didn't have to die to become the spirit, and people could still see me. Once I turned 17, I wanted to go to a school called Ouran Academy on a Writing Scholarship, which I go into. Everyone was so happy for me, and this is how I ended up walking into Ouran Academy. I took in. it was beautiful, but very loud. In every room I thought would be peaceful turned out to be louder than the last, but then I found a room called Music Room # 3. I hope for the best, but when I open the door, I'm hit with rose petals. "What the…" I speak. I look into the room to fine 6 boys and 1 girl in the middle of the room.

"Hello, young lady!" They all say.

"I'm so sorry to come in, I was just looking for a place to write, I'll just leave now." I say, but when I try to leave the shortest one in the group stops me.

"Wait, please stay! We're not that bad and we'll have fun and eat cake. I'm Hunny by the way." Hunny says.

"I'm sorry, but like I said before I must try to finish the story I'm writing, maybe some other time." But it seems like Hunny wasn't taking no for an answer because he started pulling me towards two couches with a table in between them filled with cake and other sweets. _'Bunnymund would just love this.'_ "Don't worry, we're not open until 4, so you can write your story till then we can eat cake!" I smile, and nod my head, it seems like no one can say no to Hunny. I pull out my battered binder out from my backpack and open it to the story I was working on 'Two Worlds', but just when I'm about to pick up on the story, a dark, silky, voice speaks.

"What do you write about?" I look up to see a tall, dark haired man looking at me.

"Mostly supernatural, but I work on other things too, I'm Alice."

"Takashi, but everyone calls me Mori, so what grade are you in?" Mori asks.

"3rd year." I answer.

"Us too, oh, and Takashi a writer too!" Hunny says.

"Mitsukuni." Mori says.

"You write, what about?" I ask.

"Mostly mysteries, but I've been thinking about writing a supernatural mystery, but I don't know where to start." Mori says.

"I could help you, if you want." I say, and Mori just nods his head and smiles, but then I another boy in the group comes running towards us.

"The ladies are coming Mori, Hunny get ready!" The boy says.

"Okay, Tamaki!" Hunny says. I feel like that my cue to leave; I slide my binder into my backpack. When I get up to leave, I run into a girl with blond hair.

"Watch it freak!" I watch as the girl start to look me over, and then she start laughing. "How did albino like you get into this school?" The girl makes my drop my backpack, and then I start to run away. When I run out the door, I hear Mori yell.

"Alice!" But I keep running, and running till I reach a cherry _blossom_ tree, I fall to my knees, and start to cry again. _'I knew I should've never come into the human world.'_

"Alice, you know you run really fast." I look up to see Mori and Hunny coming right behind him.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeee!" Hunny yells, and jumps onto me. "Are you okay?" I just can't help, but smile.

"Yeah, I just don't like people making fun of the way I look." I say whiling Hunny gets off of me.

"Are you really albino?" Mori asks.

"Well, not really in different lighting my eye color changes." I say.

"That so cool." Hunny says. After a while that all Mori, Hunny and I did was talk. I found out that Hunny and Mori are cousin, and they found out about my parents died in a house fire. After a while we all needed to get home, so Hunny and Mori gave me their phone number and vice versa, and finally I got my backpack back. When I started walking home I was happy to now have friends.

**Pitch POV**

Guardians, you really thought this was over. Man in the Moon, you fool, you have made a mistake making a Spirit of Storytelling because if she dies, so do you.

**So this is my first Crossover, I hope someone will read it. Please review.**


	2. Guardian Meeting and Midnight Texting

**The Power of a Cherry Blossom Tree**

**Chapter Two: Guardian Meeting and Midnight Texting**

**Alice's POV**

As I neared the clearing in the forest, I look to see no one is around, and I snap my fingers to make my staff appear. It's a silver staff with a icy blue storybook on top. In a flash of wonderful colors I was in North's workshop. I walked around for a bit saying hi to the Yetis till I reached the meeting area I look to see North is the only there. "Hey North!" I say cheerfully.

"Oh, Alice so nice to see you, how was school, make you some friends?" North asks.

"Yeah, but you already knew that, didn't you?" I say, and all North dose is smile. The room then started to fill with the other Guardians. First it was Tooth and Jack, then Sandy, and last Bunnymund. They all ask me question about school, but Tooth kept asking me about the student's teeth. Soon North started the meeting.

"Guardians, today I've called this meeting because there have been signs of Pitch." I watch as everyone's eyes go wide with what North has said. All at once a uproar of voice filled the room.

"Guardians, Guardians calm yourself, this battle will be different then one we fought before, for we know who Pitch is after." North says.

"Who?" Jack asks.

"Pitch thinks he can win by turning Alice into his dark storyteller." North says to everyone, then turns to me. "Alice, if he turns you all the good stories that you protect will be lost, and then slowly we Guardians will start to disappear as well, you must be careful when out in the human world." I nod my head, and North ends the meeting, Everyone starts to leave till there was just North, Bunnymund, and me. Bunnymund comes over to me.

"Alice are you okay, I know it a lot to take in." Bunnymund says.

"Oh, me I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in, like you said. I think I'll go home, I have to get some homework done for school, I'll see you later, okay?" I say, and don't wait for Bunnymund to answer, I just flash out of there, and to the Storybook Castle. When the flash dies I look to see I'm in my library, or my work area, and all at once my storybook fairy stare at me. "Oh, don't give that look, I'm fine." They still look at me. "Don't you guys have work to do." I say, and they all start to get back to work. "Thank you." I walk over to ladder, and start to climb it to. Once I reach the top, I see my bed, if you could call it a bed, it just a bunch of pillows and blankets everywhere, surrounded by a circle of wood, I always like to think of it as sleeping in a pool of warmth. I crawl into a bunch lime green pillows, and grab a dark purple blanket. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I hear a loud bark come from down below, and then a flash my white Akita comes running up to me, and jumps right on top of me.

"Mashiro, down boy, down!" I say between laughs. "What in your mouth Mashiro?" I ask as he drops my phone into lap. "Why do you have my phone, boy?" Soon the phone lights up and Vocaloid's _Romeo and Cinderella_ comes from the phone, when I pick it up, I see I have a text message from Mori.

_Mori – Hey._

_Alice – Hi, should I ask why you are texting me at midnight?_

_Mori – Sorry, were you sleeping?_

_Alice – No, but I thought you would sleeping._

After sending that, I grab my laptop, I turn on my Vocaloid playlist, and the song _The Game of Life_ starts to play.

_Mori – Well, what are you doing up?_

_Alice – Just listening to Vocaloid, what about you?_

_Mori – Who are they?_

_Alice – WHAT! You don't know who Vocaloid is! _

_Mori – No, sorry._

_Alice – It's fine, just if you get a chance type in Vocaloid on youtube or something, and listen to some of there songs._

_Mori – I will._

_Alice – So what are you doing up this late?_

_Mori – I just can't to sleep, you?_

_Alice – I have a lot to think about, and I don't think my dog will let me sleep._

_Mori – You have a dog what is it?_

_Alice – Akita, pure white._

_Mori – Cool. Hey I was wondering if you want to go out to get coffee or something on Saturday. But don't worry it not a date._

_Alice – I love too._

Mori – Great, do u want to say Noon, at my the Library Cafe?

Alice – Yeah, I'll see tomorrow, night Mori.

Mori – Night Alice.

I turn off my phone off, and set it on a part of the wood surrounding the bed. "What do you think

Mashiro, do you think I'll have fun tomorrow?" Mashiro barks and curls up next to me, and my Storybook Fairy kill the lights, and I fall and fall into sleep with _Witch Hunt _playing on my laptop.

**Well here is chapter two, and now I should answers some question. First Akita are very big dogs, that I think you should look up and see what I'm talking about. Next, the song I said in this chapter are very good and I think you should look up YouTube. And lastly Mahiro in Japaneses means White. I hope to post really soon. I've now be starting something I've always wanted to start.**

**Alice – Hi.**

**Bunnymund – Alice what is this you going out with some boy?**

**Alice – It's not a date, Bunnymund, so back off.**

**Jack – Please Review**

**In the next chapter I will start to work on Mori and Alice's 'Not Date', and I might let Alice meet the rest of the host club. Till next time, my Storytellers.**


End file.
